


Pour l'amour d'un chasseur

by MlleHeathcliff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Chasseurs, Créatures mythiques, Hunters, Loup-garou, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Trahison - Freeform, Werewolves
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: - Je ne suis plus célibataire depuis ce matin même. Le principal concerné est en face de moi. Vous n'avez donc plus aucune raison de venir me demander quoi que ce soit.- Tu es devenu fou ou quoi ?- C'est bon, c'est pas comme s'ils allaient y croire, lui rétorqua le lycaon.- Mais bien sûr qu'ils vont le croire, ils le pensaient déjà pratiquement tous !- Pardon ?
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Kudos: 1





	Pour l'amour d'un chasseur

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte est bizarre, c'est de la tranche de vie. Vraiment, vraiment bizarre. J'ai écrit ça pour un défis : écrire 30k mots en 1 mois. J'ai réussis mais ce texte est quand même bizarre. En fait, il a pas trop d'intérêt et il parait que la fin est pas intéressante.

Le garçon, exténué, se laissa tomber sans autre forme de procès sur son matelas. Il n’en pouvait plus. Cet entraînement avait été bien plus rude que tous les autres. Son père s’était acharné sur lui sans raison valable et il en payait maintenant le prix. Il ne descendit pas quand sa sœur l’appela pour manger, il s’était déjà endormi.

Le lendemain était tout aussi douloureux que la veille. Son corps était endolori et sa peau portait les marques du combat. Il avait cours de sport aujourd’hui et allait devoir cacher cela à son meilleur ami. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas de lui expliquer pourquoi il avait ces marques et que « non Peter, on ne me bat pas. » C’était ce à quoi avait pensé son fidèle acolyte la première fois qu’il avait vu ces traces. Il lui avait même proposé de venir vivre chez lui pour éviter tout ça. Ce n’était pas l’envie qui manquait au chasseur mais son père ne le laisserait sûrement pas faire. Christopher avait toujours été du genre rebelle. Un rebelle calme mais un rebelle quand même. Ça n’avait jamais vraiment plut à son père mais tant que sa mère était toujours de ce monde, il n’avait pas à s’en soucier. Depuis que cette dernière les avait quittés, le père de famille se faisait une joie de punir son irresponsable de fils.

Quand il se leva enfin, Christopher était un peu en avance. C’était une chose incroyable compte tenu du fait qu’il ne voulait pas bouger de sa chambre. Il passa rapidement prendre une douche, mangea et partit en avance au lycée. Il était sûr que son abruti d’ami y serait aussi. Ils avaient convenu cela quand Peter avait appris pour la fatigue chronique du jeune homme. Il arriva une petite heure avant la première sonnerie. Le lycée n’était pas ouvert à ce moment mais le concierge avait compris leur petit manège et leur avait autorisé à aller dans une salle tant qu’ils ne faisaient pas de grabuge. Jusqu’alors, rien ne s’était produit, pour le plus grand plaisir du responsable de nuit. Les deux adolescents avaient toujours travaillé dans le calme et toujours dans un respect total du matériel. Sachant comment pouvait être le brun des deux, tout le monde était ravi de ce silence apparent.

\- Alors, comment tu vas ce matin ? demanda Peter à son congénère.

\- Ça va, lui répondit-on, sans aucune une autre forme d’approfondissement de la question. 

Peter, avec ses sens de loup-garou, se doutait – évidemment – qu’il souffrait ; même en l’observant, c’était apparent.

\- Tu es sûr ? finit-il par demander.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, Peter, renchérit Christopher.

\- Mais bien sûr que je m’inquiète ! répondit le loup plaquant ses mains sur le bureau et faisant tomber le tabouret sur lequel il était assis en se relevant. Chris !

Son camarade ne répondit pas. Il évitait son regard comme à chaque fois qu’ils avaient cette conversation. Il savait très bien qu’on s’inquiétait pour lui mais de toute façon, il ne pourrait rien changer à sa situation. Il était un chasseur, il se devait de s’entraîner pour ça, que ça lui plaise ou non.

Le problème était peut-être ailleurs entre eux. Aussi entraînés étaient-ils, aucun d’eux n’avait encore remarqué que l’autre était l’ennemi. Peter est un loup-garou. Christopher est un chasseur et les chasseurs chassent les loups ; pour tout dire, les chasseurs chassent tous les êtres « surnaturels ». Il était sûr que, par un concours de circonstances exceptionnelles, aucun des deux ne connaissait encore la nature de l’autre mais tout portait à croire que cela allait bientôt arriver. En effet, pourquoi, sinon pour attaquer des loups-garous, Gérard aurait-il intensifié l’entraînement de ses enfants ? Christopher en était certain, ils allaient bientôt sortir et s’aventurer dehors. Son père allait encore trancher du loup-garou à l’épée et ça, ce n’était pas un spectacle que le lycéen voulait revoir.

Ce qu’il avait vu la dernière fois lui avait suffi. L’image s’était gravée dans son esprit et lui revenait toujours quand il pensait aux entraînements. Elle le rendait malade. Le problème étant que même malade, il devait se soumettre et accompagner toute l’équipe de chasseurs de son père. Il savait aussi que sa jeune sœur serait de la partie pendant leur prochaine escapade. Tout présumait que son paternel la jugeait prête pour sortir chasser en pleine nature. Christopher aurait aimé pouvoir empêcher la perversion de sa cadette mais se mettre en travers de l’adulte était quelque chose de risqué, _très_ risqué.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le châtain clair n’avait pas remarqué que son ami agitait sa main devant ses yeux dans un espoir vain de le faire réagir. C’était peine perdue ; quand l’Argent réfléchissait, il perdait tout contrôle sur lui. C’était comme vouloir empêcher la transformation d’un bêta lors de sa première pleine lune, c’était impossible. Peter allait devoir attendre que son compère revienne à lui … lui-même. Peter détestait ça. Parce que Peter détestait _attendre_.

« La patience est une vertu qu’il faut savoir cultiver un peu plus chaque jour. » C’est une phrase que son alpha de père aimait bien lui rabâcher quand il était au bord de la crise de nerf.

\- Chris, t’es là ? souffla un Peter, las d’attendre. Il se balançait sur sa chaise et le zombie le rattrapa in extremis avant qu’il ne tombe. Il était enfin là. T’en as mis du temps !

\- Désolé, je réfléchissais, dit-il tranquillement.

\- Bah merci, j’avais cru remarquer.

La sonnerie générale de début des cours les ramena bien vite à la réalité. C’était le moment de se quitter. Les deux garçons n’avaient, aujourd’hui, que deux cours en commun. Celui avant le repas et celui de leur dernière heure. Ils allaient passer une sale journée, c’était sûr.

Peter avait biologie tandis que Christopher avait géographie. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il détester la géographie. L’étude des sols, des populations et tout ce qui suit, c’était bien. Peut-être était-ce ce professeur ennuyeux devant eux.

\- Monsieur Argent, je vous prierais d’être respectueux envers moi, lui rétorqua son enseignant. Et je me contrefiche que vous n’aimiez pas mon cours ! 

_Mince,_ se dit-il, _j’ai parlé à voix haute._

\- Et c’est encore le cas, jeune homme. Je crois qu’une heure de colle ne vous fera pas de mal !

Voilà, il avait tout gagné. En plus de sa journée ennuyeuse, il s’était pris une heure de colle par son professeur. Et ce, après son entraînement de basket. Son père allait encore râler et lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Quand il raconta ça à son frère de cœur, ce dernier ne put s’empêcher de s’esclaffer dans tout le réfectoire. Et ce fut évidemment quand ledit professeur passait dans le coin. Avec sa chance habituelle, Peter se prit, lui aussi, la même heure de colle. 

\- Je crois que je suis maudit, se lamenta le bêta.

\- Alors on est deux, lui répondit son complice.

Et ce fut tout. Leur discussion s’arrêta là, ils étaient trop déprimés pour continuer de parler, c’était trop difficile. Le pire dut être quand une demoiselle de première année s’approcha d’eux pour demander au loup de sortir avec elle. Il la regarda comme si elle était un alien. Il ne la connaissait pas, ils ne s’étaient jamais parlé et elle lui demandait de sortir avec lui. Mais était-elle devenue folle ? N’ayant pas la force de l’humilier en public, Peter choisit la meilleur option du siècle – selon lui, pas selon Christopher – et, lançant mollement mais assez haut et fort pour que toutes les grognasses de la salle l’entende :

\- Je ne suis plus célibataire depuis ce matin même. Le principal concerné est en face de moi. Vous n’avez donc plus aucune raison de venir me demander quoi que ce soit.

Le _principal concerné_ ne semblait pas si concerné que ça. Il regarda le garçon comme si ses yeux étaient sortis de ses orbites et lui demanda en chuchotant :

\- Tu es devenu fou ou quoi ?

\- C’est bon, c’est pas comme s’ils allaient y croire, lui rétorqua le lycaon.

\- Mais bien sûr qu’ils vont le croire, ils le pensaient déjà pratiquement tous !

\- Pardon ?

Les yeux bleus de Peter regardèrent avec effroi celui qui lui faisait face.

\- C’est une blague !? s’exclama-t-il.

\- J’ai l’air de rire ? répondit l’autre, tirant son ami pour le faire se rasseoir.

Le brun jura silencieusement, se saisit de son plateau et bientôt, traversa toute la salle pour ensuite partir. De son côté, Christopher faisait de même en regardant les haricots si attrayants qu’il n’avait pas mangé. Il maudissait l’abruti qui lui servait de meilleur ami sur les dix générations à venir.

* * *

L’autre moitié de la journée s’était passée relativement bien. Quoique, se voir dévisager par pratiquement tout le monde – élèves comme professeurs – était une chose relativement gênante. C’est la pensée qui habitait Christopher quand il traversa le couloir pour commencer son heure de colle. Il retrouve quelques élèves là-bas qui d’ailleurs, n’échappèrent pas à la règle. Quand il s’assit au premier rang pour commencer un devoir plus qu’ennuyeux, il fut rejoint par l’objet de ses tourments. Ce dernier lui lança un sourire un coin et un regard aguicheur. Le plus mature attira son camarade vers lui et lui demanda en chuchotant :

\- Ne me dit pas que tu comptes alimenter leur frénésie ?

\- Et bien pourquoi pas ? fit son ami. Je te rappelle qu’en l’instant, c’est toi qui m’as collé à toi. Donc en théorie, on est deux dans cette affaire. 

Le sourire que lui lança le manipulateur lui fit froid dans le dos. Il avait une idée derrière la tête et il allait l’embarquer là-dedans. Rectification. Il avait une idée derrière la tête et il l’avait _déjà_ embarqué là-dedans.

\- Je me demande ce que va dire ton père ? dit Peter, tout bas. Imagine que ta cadette lui ait raconté ça en pensant que c’était vrai ? 

Christopher pâlit à ce constat et se demanda pendant toute son heure si le pire était arrivé. Peter ne réalisait pas à quel point ça pourrait le mettre dans le pétrin. Déjà qu’il ne voulait pas chasser d’innocents, alors si en plus son père le croyait gay, c’en était fini de lui. Au revoir Christopher Argent, paix à ton âme.

\- Monsieur Argent, si les heures de colles vous ennuient autant, tâchez de ne pas faire savoir à tous que mon cours a sur vous le même effet. Ainsi, vous n’aurez pas à vous torturer deux fois plus, lui dit le professeur surveillant – celui de géographie, bien sûr.

\- Argent, chuchota son camarade.

\- Oui, monsieur Hale, Argent. C’est le nom que porte votre ami, renchérit l’adulte.

Et la discussion s’arrêta sur ces bonnes paroles. Étrangement, Peter n’avait plus décroché un mot de toute l’heure. C’était une chose vraiment bizarre pour Christopher qui n’avait que rarement vu le garçon dans cette sorte de léthargie. Il ne lui adressa pas non plus la parole quand il sortit précipitamment de la salle, comme s’il allait s’étouffer.

C’est avec une certaine appréhension que le chasseur fit le chemin du retour dans sa voiture. Il n’allait pas lentement, mais le plus tard il serait chez lui, mieux ce serait. Personne ne savait comment pouvait réagir Gérard Argent. Alors, si sa cafardeuse de sœur lui en avait touché mot, il était fini. Entraînements violents et quotidiens pour lui à coup sûr. Quand il franchit le seuil de la porte, seul un silence de mort lui répondit. Il était tard mais pas assez pour qu’il n’y ait absolument plus personne. La seule âme vivante dans la maison était celle de sa sœur. Elle était présentement dans sa chambre, en train de faire ce qu’il semblait être une randonnée. La benjamine paraissait être prise dans d’intenses réflexions ; elle martyrisait toujours son parquet dans ces conditions. Et Dieu seul sait que les pensées de cette fille pouvaient être néfastes pour bien du monde.

Le premier-né grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et entra nonchalamment dans la chambre de la piétineuse. Il avait l’air d’un frère prenant juste des nouvelles de sa sœur, même si au fond, tout ce qu’il voulait c’était s’assurer qu’elle ne dirait rien. Il ne le fallait pas. Sous aucun prétexte. Le souci étant que, s’il abordait le sujet lui-même, elle saurait tout de suite qu’il y avait anguille sous roche. Alors pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, il ne fit qu’aborder le sujet qui semblait tant tracasser la petite dernière.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? lui demanda-t-il, doucement.

\- Rien ! Rien du tout, déclara-t-elle un peu trop rapidement.

\- Vraiment ? répliqua son aîné.

Il y avait forcément quelque chose. Ce pouvait être important, comme ça pouvait n’être qu’une information futile. Mais dans leur monde, ils avaient appris à se méfier de tout et tout le monde. Peut-être aurait-il dû appliquer cela à Peter et se renseigner sur qui il était. Cette pensée furtive s’éloigna rapidement quand il entendit la porte claquer et son père monter les escaliers.

\- Petite réunion de famille peut-être ? argua, cyniquement, le patriarche.

\- Kate semblait soucieuse, lui dit son fils. Je venais juste voir si je pouvais l’aider.

\- Qui a-t-il Katherine ? Gérard semblait sommer sa fille de répondre dans cette simple interrogation.

\- Juste une mauvaise note, prétendit-elle, sur le même terrain que l’adulte.

\- Si ce n’est que ça !

Et il se désintéressa complètement d’eux la seconde suivante. Katherine fusilla son frère du regard. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, faussement navré. Si sa sœur était dans l’embarras et mentait de manière éhontée à leur père, il pourrait avoir un moyen de pression suffisant pour l’empêcher de faire une bêtise. Bêtise qui n’était autre que la divulgation de l’annonce du loup-garou.

\- T’as fait quoi encore, Kathy ? interrogea l’aîné.

\- Rien qui ne te regarde ! s’insurgea-t-elle subitement.

\- Soit. Dans ce cas, je suis dans l’obligation de te dire que tu es une très mauvaise menteuse. Qu’est-ce que tu sais que je ne sache pas ?!

\- Parce qu’en plus tu réclames ? Après ce qui s’est passé au réfectoire ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Gérard soit ravi d’apprendre que tu lui caches des choses, nargua le plus grand.

\- Tu n’oserais pas … souffla la lycéenne.

\- Si je ne dis rien, tu la fermes, murmura-t-il.

\- Vendu. 

La jeune femme lui serra la main, concluant un accord tacite. La lueur qui brillait dans leurs yeux était sans équivoque. Si l’un l’ouvrait, l’autre n’hésiterait pas à lui en faire baver. Cette parenthèse de leur vie fermée, les deux Argent se séparèrent et, l’un et l’autre, repartirent à leurs occupations. Ils se doutaient que le rapiat qui leur servait de père avait tenté d’écouter, en vain. On leur avait rapidement appris comment brouiller les traces d’une conversation. Et si c’était pour sauver leur peau, personne n’aurait pu entendre ne serait-ce qu’une bribe de leur discussion. Foi d’Argent.

Christopher ouvrit lentement la porte de sa chambre. Les murs, à moitié bleus, à moitié blancs, reflétaient la lumière qui entrait par les deux grands velux qu’il possédait. Une des parois formait la partie triangulaire du toit et donnait sur le ciel bleu de cette journée, tandis que le bout de cloison en face de la porte donnait, lui aussi, sur une partie extérieur de l’habitation. Les deux dernières séparations formaient les délimitations entre ce qui semblait être une salle de bain annexe et le couloir. Dans cet ensemble, résidait un lit deux places aux draps d’un gris foncé prononcé. Ce meuble était placé au niveau de la sous-pente, à sa droite était nichée une table de chevet et une petite lampe. Dans l’un des coins de la pièce séjournaient un meuble de rangement et un bac de linge sale. En face du lit, formé de deux tréteaux et d’une planche de bois poncée, le bureau. Ce dernier était recouvert de petites piles de feuilles et de divers objets usités dans le domaine scolaire. Ici encore, une petite lampe prenait place. Il n’y avait aucune décoration sur les murs, rendant la pièce plutôt impersonnelle. Le contraste entre les cloisons claires et le sol était frappant. Ce dernier était fait de planches de bois sombre, presque noir. Tout cela donnait un ton presque étriqué à la pièce pourtant grande.

En tout bien, tout honneur, ce n’était pas pour déplaire au jeune homme, bien au contraire. Il aimait cette impression que donnait la pièce et elle restait l’un des seuls lieux où il avait l’impression d’être lui-même. La présence de son meilleur ami aurait pu compléter le tableau. Malheureusement, il semblait y avoir quelque chose avec ce dernier. Il avait semblé si perturbé quand il était sorti de la salle. Comme s’il avait vu un fantôme du passé renaître juste devant lui. Christopher ne comprenait pas le revirement qu’avait eu le brun quand le professeur avait prononcé son nom.

De son côté, le bêta n’en menait pas large. Il était rentré depuis déjà une petite heure (même s’il habitait relativement loin du lycée) et marmonnait en soulevant la poussière du sol de sa chambre. Il avait eu cette drôle d’impression quand il avait entendu le nom. Pourtant, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il l’entendait – Chris restait son meilleur ami – mais cette sensation le hantait. Il tournait en rond dans son espace quand son alpha débarqua tranquillement dans la chambre. Pour ne pas perturber plus son fils, Aaron Hale s’appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et observa le garçon tourner en carré. Oui, en carré. Quand il était tracassé, Peter ne tournait pas en rond mais en carré – ne cherchez pas pourquoi, personne ne le sait, pas même lui, son propre père. Il avisa d’une fenêtre de lucidité chez l’enfant et dit :

\- Peter, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien d’important, prétendit-il.

\- Peter, tu empestes la contrariété à vingt mètres, l’informa son père. Alors, dis-moi.

Le dirigeant du clan Hale s’approcha lentement, comme pour ne pas effrayer une bête sauvage.

\- Est-ce que « Argent » te dit quelque chose ? questionna le garçon aux yeux bleus.

Le père, quoique troublé, répondit honnêtement à celui qui lui servait actuellement de fils.

\- Je ne pense pas que ta question se réfère au métal du même nom. Les Argent sont des chasseurs de loup-garous – et d’autres créatures – depuis des siècles. Et je suis sûr que les descendants de cette famille qui se sont installés en ville ne sont pas là que pour nous faire du bien, Peter.

Alors c’était ça. Son meilleur ami était un chasseur. Avait-il seulement le moindre sentiment amical envers lui ou ne s’était-il rapproché de lui que pour pouvoir mieux lui ficher un couteau dans le dos ? Peter doutait maintenant de la relation qu’il avait construite avec son stupide humain.

\- Qui a-t-il Peter ?

\- Mon meilleur ami est un Argent, abrégea le loup. Et il semblerait qu’il ne sache pas qui je suis.

\- En es-tu certain ? s’enquit son père.

\- Aussi certain que je puisse l’être. 

Peter décida de faire confiance à son ami. Si son choix s’avérait être le mauvais, il ferait ce qui est nécessaire de faire mais avant cela, il voulait discuter avec Chris. Avec son Chris.

\- Tout ce que je peux te dire Peter, tu le sais déjà. Ne nous attire pas de problèmes, c’est compris ?

Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête, sûr de lui. Dans la maisonnette, tous avaient entendu la nouvelle.

* * *

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la demeure Argent. Le matin s’était levé depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Kate dormait encore, de même que Gérard. Seul Christopher était debout, prêt à s’en aller vers le lycée. Il prit son sac à dos et sortit en refermant derrière lui. Il avait décidé de se rendre au lycée à pied. Il pourrait ainsi réfléchir le plus tranquillement du monde. Une légère brise traversait sa chevelure tandis que la rosée du matin rafraîchissait l’air qu’il respirait. C’était un cadre très agréable pour lui : aucun bruit ne venait entacher ce somptueux tableau. Il était encore déstabilisé par la nouvelle qu’il avait apprise. Son père ne leur avait jamais dit pourquoi leur famille était venue à Beacon Hills. Les deux adolescents l’avaient su le soir précédent, durant ce qui semblait être un dîné banal dans une famille de tueurs. Beacon Hills abritait l’une des familles de loup-garou la plus connue de la région. « Les Hale », avait prononcé son père. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Christopher n’avait pas réagis mais intérieurement, il avait frémis. Peter était un Hale, s’il se souvenait bien, donc Peter était un loup-garou. Il avait toujours su être le plus rationnel possible, mais à cet instant Christopher avait eu du mal à respirer. Sa famille allait tuer son meilleur ami. Sa famille. Tuer. Peter. C’était inconcevable ! Improbable, voir, impossible. Ce devait être une pure coïncidence. Une co-ïn-ci-dence. Ni plus, ni moins. Sa sœur l’avait observé à la dérobée. Elle savait ; elle en était venue à la même conclusion que lui. Peut-être n’était-ce pas une bonne nouvelle. Non. Clairement, ce n’était pas une bonne nouvelle du tout. C’était sur cela que Christopher voulait faire le point. Qu’allait-il faire ? Tuer Peter ou le laisser en vie ? Achever sa famille dans l’optique d’être détesté par … le loup ? Ce n’était décidément pas ce qu’il voulait. Gérard n’avait aucune raison de les tuer. Leur seule faute était d’être ce qu’ils étaient. Il ne pourrait pas tuer un homme pour ça.

Le garçon se stoppa dans son élan ; une voiture (qui lui était familière) s’était arrêtée à côté de lui. Quand il croisa le regard de ce qui semblait être sa future proie, il y eut un temps de latence. Ce vide qui disait : je sais que tu sais qui je suis et je sais que tu sais que je sais qui tu es. Le pire des silences possibles. Le lycéen baissa son regard sur la poignée et s’en saisit le plus naturellement qui soit. Si Peter avait voulu le tuer, il l’aurait fait depuis longtemps ; non ?

\- Tu es parti bien tôt, ce matin, commença le bêta.

\- Toi aussi, non ?

\- Ouais, j’avais b’soin d’réfléchir.

\- Moi aussi. 

Le brun reprit sa conduite et, faisant fi de la route menant au lycée, il repartit de là d’où il venait. Christopher ne fit aucune réflexion et se laissa guider. Il ne sentait aucunement le besoin de demander où ils pouvaient aller. La voiture s’aventura rapidement sur un chemin de forêt. Le chasseur ne pensait pas que l’autre l’emmènerait jusque chez lui, ça paraissait idiot. Ils s’étaient toujours vu en dehors de chez eux. En effet, ils passèrent bien devant le manoir Hale. Il put apercevoir ce qui semblait être le père de son ami. Ce dernier les regarda passer sans les lâcher du regard. Il reprit sa route quand il ne les aperçut plus.

\- Où va-t-on ? demanda le passager.

\- On doit parler, Chris. J’ai quelque chose à te montrer.

\- Alors on est deux, finit-il dans un souffle.

Ils continuèrent encore un peu à travers le bois jusqu’à ce que le conducteur s’arrête en plein milieu de nulle part. Ils descendirent d’un même mouvement et l’invité suivit son hôte à travers son terrain de jeu (et de chasse ?) Le chemin était sinueux et Christopher ne pensait pas être capable de revenir sur ses pas seul si quelque chose venait à arriver. Peter observa son téléphone et avisa de l’heure.

\- Nous avons une bonne heure et demie, dit-il tout bas.

\- Où sommes-nous Peter ?

Le garou pointa une sorte de parapet. C’était un précipice relativement grand. On pouvait voir la ville en contrebas et le soleil de l’aurore. C’était magnifique.

\- Je viens souvent ici quand j’ai besoin de réfléchir, commença le basketteur.

\- Et tu réfléchissais à propos de quoi ?

\- Quand ?

\- Hier, bien sûr. Tu as des cernes, j’en conclue que tu n’as pas beaucoup dormi et tu paraissais fatigué. Simple déduction.

\- Je suis un loup-garou Chris …

\- Je sais. Je suis un chasseur.

\- Je sais.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Hier, dit-il. Et toi ?

\- Pareil. 

Leurs échanges avaient rarement été aussi pauvres. Il y avait ce petit truc qui changeait tout. Comme si, en disant cela, ils concluaient l’affaire et passaient à autre chose.

\- Ma famille va essayer de tuer la tienne, dit le chasseur.

\- Je sais. Mon père le sait aussi.

\- Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, Peter.

\- Ça aussi, je le sais, évinça le lycaon, son ton plus doux qu’autre chose.

\- Y a-t-il seulement une chose que tu ne saches pas ?

Le questionné éclata de rire et se retourna vers celui qui l’interpellait. Il plongea son regard bleu dans ces yeux gris et lui envoya un sourire doux.

\- Je sais tout de toi, Christopher Argent !

Ca se voyait dans les yeux rieurs, il attendait une réplique, quelque chose qui leur permettraient enfin de briser la glace. L’humain s’avança lentement. L’air autour d’eux était saturé d’humidité et la fraîcheur du sol ne voulait pas s’évacuer dans l’atmosphère. La pression augmenta. Les deux jeunes adultes qu’ils étaient se tournaient autour. Les deux pôles opposés des aimants qu’ils représentaient ne voulaient que se rejoindre. Rien n’aurait dû les rapprocher. Rien du tout. Mais cette chienne de vie étant ce qu’elle est, ils avaient fini par se rencontrer et s’apprécier l’autre. C’était le comble.

Ils étaient maintenant proches. Trop proches. Leur respiration ne formait qu’un seul souffle, le bout de leurs doigts pouvait se toucher s’ils le décidaient. Leurs nez se frôlaient et leurs yeux étaient plongés les uns dans les autres. La lourdeur du temps se répercuta sur leur respiration. Ils étaient à deux doigts de ne faire plus qu’un. Cela paraissait si tentant. C’était si tentant. Ils ne bougèrent pas le temps d’un battement de cil et la seconde d’après, la bouche de l’un s’accrochait à celle de l’autre, les mains s’agrippèrent aux cheveux ou aux hanches et les paupières se fermèrent. Ils s’embrassaient. Enfin. Ils avaient la peau brûlante et ne cessaient de se fondre l’un dans l’autre. Plus leurs lèvres et leurs langues s’affrontaient, plus leurs corps se moulaient en un seul. C’était une danse fascinante pour qui ne la vivait pas ; et encore plus pour qui la pratiquait. Ils se détachèrent à peine quand leur frénésie fut passée. Le front de l’un contre celui de l’autre, ils venaient frôler les lippes fines de temps à autre. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Ils ne bougèrent pas. Le temps était figé autour d’eux. Christopher décoiffa un peu plus son vis-à-vis alors qu’il sentit une poigne ferme se resserrer dans son dos. C’était saisissant, langoureux, pressé, lent, désiré, interdit mais tellement bon.

\- Je ne- …

\- Shhh, ne dis rien, profite.

Le retour à la réalité fut plutôt claquant mais nécessaire. Ils étaient deux garçons. Ils étaient diamétralement opposés. Ils appartenaient à des clans qui se faisaient la guerre. Rien ne jouait en leur faveur. Ils n’allaient sûrement pas pouvoir profiter de ce … rapprochement. Compte-tenu de tout ce qui se passait, la confrontation serait inévitable.

\- Si vous continuez sur cette voie, tout ce que vous réussirez à faire, c’est être en retard en cours.

Une présence pour le moins improbable leur tenait compagnie. Le père de Peter, un homme grand, les cheveux châtain clair et les yeux rouges, se tenaient là, adossé à un tronc, son regard fixé sur leurs corps enlacés.

\- Peter, Christopher. Vous allez être en retard.

Comprenant que la seule chose qui importait à l’Alpha (pour le moment) était leur scolarité, les deux jeunes s’éclipsèrent rapidement non sans entendre le patriarche de la famille Hale soupirer bruyamment. Ces gamins allaient le tuer, et pour de bon. Il ne savait pas si c’était vraiment une bonne idée. En somme, il laissait un peu la main au destin et espérait juste que les Argent ne fassent rien d’inconsidéré. L’homme qu’il était n’avait pas envie de briser le cœur de son cadet. Mais eux, en tant que descendants des Hale, étaient calmes. Ils n’attaquaient pas les humains et étaient respectueux de tous. Cependant, il est bien connu que Gérard Argent se fichait de savoir si tel ou tel loup-garou était inoffensif, l’important restait de tous les éliminer et ce n’était pas pour plaire à l’adulte.

Les deux amis arrivèrent juste avant que la porte de leur salle commune ne se ferme. Ils avaient deux heures ensemble puis ne se revoyaient que l’après-midi et pendant le déjeuner. Economie, c’était le cours qui les attendait. La professeure les laissa entrer et ferma ensuite l’antre grouillant de têtes en ébullition. Peter et Christopher allèrent s’asseoir au troisième rang, l’un à côté de l’autre sur des colonnes, toutefois, différentes. Une table par élèves signifiait : moins de bruit, moins de triche, moins de tout ! La jeune femme qui leur faisait cours était de dos, en train de noter des phrases et des phrases, décorant le tableau noir d’une poudre blanche volatile. Tout cela était si dérisoire par rapport à la vie qu’ils avaient. L’un comme l’autre aurait préféré être partout sauf ici. Au même titre que la géographie, pour Christopher, l’économie était vraiment quelque chose d’ennuyeux. Il se garda bien, cette fois, de faire tout commentaire. Il s’était fait avoir une fois, certes, mais pas deux. L’heure passa doucement alors que les élèves, bien qu’un peu éparpillés, s’imprégnaient de la leçon du jour. Encore une dizaine de minutes et ils pourraient tous partir de cette petite salle étriquée pour aller dans une autre semblable. Le lycée était d’une immobilité presque effrayante. Toujours les mêmes cours, dans les mêmes salles, aux mêmes horaires. La lassitude se voyait même, de temps à autre, sur le visage de ces personnes qui avaient voué leur vie à l’éducation ; le comble du comble.

La tête du lycanthrope dodelinait doucement au rythme des coups de craies. Ses yeux, non pas vide mais vitreux, reflétaient son état. Son esprit était à la dérive, passant d’une chose à une autre sans vraiment y prêter attention. Il pensait à lui, à Chris, à ses études, encore à Chris, à sa famille, à Chris, à son père, à son petit Derek qu’il allait revoir ce soir, à Chris. À Chris ! Tout tournait autour de lui. Chris était son ami depuis le début de l’année. Celui à qui il disait pratiquement tout. Celui avec qu’il y jouait au basket, avec qui il mangeait, avec qui il faisait ses devoirs le matin. Chris était son ancre, sa raison de se contrôler en toute situation. Parce que Chris est un humain et les humains sont faibles. Mais Chris est un chasseur aussi ! Alors il sait se défendre, c’est certain. Il pouvait même le tuer s’il le voulait. Le tuer ; et s’il y avait pensé un jour ? Mais non, était-il devenu bête ? Son camarade avait appris la nouvelle en même temps que lui ; la veille. Il ne pouvait pas vouloir le tuer avant ? Et s’il était un tueur en série ? « Tu penses à des trucs bizarres, tu sais ? » C’est ce que lui avait dit le mortel une fois après lui avoir demandé à quoi il pensait. Sortant de ses interrogations fugaces et sans queue ni tête, le brun tourna la tête vers son châtain personnel et lui demanda :

\- Tu étais un tueur en série avant ?

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu tuais des gens avant de savoir que j’étais … enfin tu vois ! 

Perturbé, son homologue le scanna quelques secondes et répondit :

\- Je n’ai jamais tué personne, Peter.

\- Ah.

\- Tu pensais quoi au juste ? 

Il prit la tête du type qui n’avait rien fait et se mit à fixer le tableau. Christopher le regardait toujours. Une petite minute passa ainsi, avant que l’être surnaturel de la classe se remette à le fixer.

\- À… – absolument rien.

Et il se refocalisa sur le cours, comme si de rien n’était. C’était sa manière à lui de dire : la discussion est close, laisse-moi divaguer en paix. Tout ça n’annonçait rien qui vaille. Bientôt, la cloche sonna, les libérant tous de cette souffrance qu’était l’étude des chiffres et statistiques. Les deux garçons partirent ensemble, non sans, pour l’un, s’enquérir des devoirs à faire. Les couloirs de l’établissement étaient bondés. Des dizaines et des dizaines d’élèves étaient là ; certains prenaient leurs affaires, d’autres les reposaient ou encore, pour une minorité, s’embrassaient à en perdre haleine, plaqué l’un contre l’autre et bouchant l’accès d’un des casiers. Cela pouvait devenir très contrariant comme situation. Surtout quand vous, célibataire confirmé, deviez bien vous faire remarquer pour accéder à l’objet de vos désirs. C’était le cas de Christopher (qui était suivit de près par son toutou, comme il aimait l’appeler en silence). En arrivant devant l’emplacement de ce qui lui servait de mini entrepôt à choses inutiles, il dut s’abstenir de faire toute réflexion quant à la position très significative des deux personnes en face de lui. Il toussa légèrement pour signifier sa présence dans l’optique de récupérer ses cours.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle me veut la tapette ?

C’était bref et incisif. La seule chose qui permit à cet empoté de deuxième année de ne pas s’en prendre une, reposait sur la patience – quoi qu’effritée – du jeune Argent. Ce dernier se retourna et s’adressa à son stupide ami.

\- Je vais te tuer, Peter. 

Il y eu un petit temps avant la réponse de celui-ci.

\- Au sens propre ou… – figuré du terme ?

Son ton hésitant donnait à la scène un aspect comique.

\- Les deux ! 

\- Ah. C’est fâcheux parce que j’ai à faire ailleurs. Tu m’en vois désolé mais je vais te laisser à tes occupations.

Et la fripouille s’en alla comme si de rien n’était, sous le regard désespéré du jeune homme. Quand il se retourna, le regard qu’il lança aux deux loques qui se tripotaient les fit renoncer à commenter quoi que ce soit. Question de survie, vous savez. Alors ils s’en allèrent même si l’Argent reçu un regard mauvais. Après s’être saisi de ses maigres feuilles et pochettes, il partit vers sa deuxième salle ; il serait seul cette fois. Pas de Peter et pas de questions tordues en plein milieu du cours. Il ne savait pas s’il devait s’en réjouir ou non. Néanmoins, il laissa tout cela à l’entrée de sa salle et s’investit complètement dans le cours, participant quelques fois. L’heure s’écoula aussi lentement que la précédente mais ce fut une délivrance que d’entendre la sonnerie. Il avait une pause d’une heure qu’il allait l’utiliser pour faire deux ou trois exercices d’économie. Ce serait ça de moins à faire chez lui.

Il alla s’installer tranquillement à la bibliothèque. Sa place préférée était celle de la table la plus proche de la porte mais quand même pas en plein milieux du chemin. Il aimait être sur l’une des extrémités de l’allée centrale. Il avait alors une vue d’ensemble sur tout ce qui pouvait se passer et avait la possibilité d’entreprendre une retraite stratégique rapide. On ne fuit pas chez les Argent. Non, on se replie. Il ouvrit le livre adéquat et commença son labeur, il aurait assez d’une heure pour clore ce travail barbant et pourrait peut-être passer par la cafétéria se prendre un coca frais. Rien de mieux avant la prochaine heure : les mathématiques.

* * *

Quand la journée se termina, Peter ramena le chasseur près de chez lui (mais pas trop quand même). Tout pouvait arriver là-bas, alors le loup décida de se garer deux rues avant l’adresse où vivait Christopher. Aucun d’eux ne savait comment se comporter envers l’autre. Avec ce qui s’était passé le matin même, il était difficile de jauger la situation. Surtout que l’arrivée de l’Alpha avait tout brisé (si quelque chose il y avait vraiment). Le passager se décida à demander :

\- Que faisait ton père – je présume que c’était lui – au même endroit que nous, ce matin ?

\- Je présume qu’il a trouvé étrange de voir son loup-garou de fils avec le premier chasseur venu.

\- J’ai l’impression que tu parles de moi comme d’un morceau de viande.

\- Mais non ! Où vas-tu chercher ça ? Voyons.

\- Mouais. Je ne suis pas convaincu.

Le silence se fit dans l’habitacle puis soudain, ils éclatèrent d’un rire franc. Ils en avaient l’habitude. C’était comme ça qu’ils devaient être : de simples amis ; qui devaient s’entre-tuer, mais des amis quand même. Ils savaient tous deux que leur attitude dans la forêt n’était pas saine mais sur le moment, ça leur avait paru comme clair ; jusqu’à ce que l’Alpha les déranges.

\- Ce serait bête qu’il vous arrive quelque chose, commença le chasseur.

\- Je te retourne la remarque.

L‘ambiance était de nouveau tendue, comme si, même s’ils y avaient mis toute la volonté du monde, ils n’auraient rien pu faire contre cette atmosphère pesante et oppressante qu’était la peur, le danger, l’angoisse et l’appréhension. Quelque chose de gros se préparait, et ça n’allait pas être beau à voir.

\- Je n’aime pas ça Peter. 

Il se tourna vers son camarade qui le regardait du coin de l’œil.

\- Et je sais que toi non plus.

Le destinataire de cette réplique ne dit rien et tourna juste son regard vers l’horizon.

\- Une chose est sûre pour moi, Chris. Si l’un d’entre vous ose faire du mal à l’un d’entre nous, je ne me retiendrais pas. Et tu sais comment je suis, je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Le chasseur commençait à étouffer dans l’habitacle mais demander à l’autre de lui ouvrir pourrait passer pour une forme de défaite. Christopher étant ce qu’il est ; rien ne le ferait capituler. Mais pourquoi diable prenait-il ça personnellement ? Peter était – non, Peter est son ami et on doit faire confiance à ses amis ?

\- Tu peux ouvrir s’teu plaît ? 

Et le jeune homme s’exécuta, laissant au châtain la possibilité de respirer l’air frais.

\- Je ne dis pas ça contre toi. Tu es bien la dernière personne à qui je voudrais faire du mal. Mais s’ils font quelque chose, je ne me retiendrais pas contre eux. 

\- Je sais. Je sais.

Ils laissèrent encore au temps la chance de profiter d’eux ensemble, puis, en un accord muet, Christopher sortit définitivement de la voiture. Fermant la porte et regardant le coffre, il fixa l’engin partir, emportant un brun plus que sexy avec lui. Il marcha lentement jusqu’à chez lui, rentra puis salua son père – qui était plongé dans son travail – et monta dans sa chambre, la porte se fermant derrière lui. C’est d’un pas las qu’il se vautra sur son lit, une lueur désespérée à l’intérieur de ses pupilles. Il s’endormit rapidement, laissant de côté ses devoirs qu’il ferait le lendemain matin. Son sommeil fut de courte durée. En effet, son dérangé de père vint le tirer du sommeil pour un entraînement nocturne. Il s’essaya au corps à corps contre sa sœur – match qu’il perdit – puis au maniement des couteaux. Pendant cet exercice, il ne s’entailla que légèrement le bout de chacun de ses doigts ; tout cela lui faisait un mal de chien mais à aucun moment il ne broncha ; il avait vu pire que ça. Son calvaire prit fin vers les deux heures du matin, horaire auquel il put aller se recoucher. Sa vie n’était pas passionnante, elle n’était pas enviable. C’est l’image d’une personne aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux bruns qui l’aida à se rendormir. Il pouvait enfin profiter de ses draps.

Le petit matin pointa rapidement le bout de son nez et avec lui tout ce que cette nouvelle journée impliquait. Pourtant, ce matin-là, il ne fut pas le premier levé. Non, le chef de famille était là, assis sur l’une des chaises hautes de la cuisine, en train de boire un café et de lire le journal. C’était cliché mais pourtant si troublant.

\- Tu es déjà levé, papa ?

\- Oh oui ! Aujourd’hui est une belle journée !

\- Ah, pourquoi ?

\- La pleine lune, Christopher, la pleine lune. 

Comment avait-il pu oublier ?

\- Cette nuit, nous irons chasser. Ce sera comme votre baptême, à toi et ta sœur. 

Cette phrase avait eu le don de refroidir l’humeur du fils. Il avait oublié. Son père ne leur avait pas révélé qui étaient les loups-garous la veille pour des prunes. Il avait une idée derrière la tête, et elle venait de prendre tout son sens dans l’esprit du lycéen. Il ne pipa mot durant tout son petit-déjeuner. Cela ne sembla pas choquer l’ancien qui devait en avoir l’habitude. L’adolescent sortit ensuite rapidement de la demeure. Il avait besoin d’air et, possiblement, besoin de voir la chose qui lui servait d’ami et confident. Il avait bien eu ce pressentiment le jour précédent mais il avait préféré le taire, question de principe. Peut-être n’aurait-il pas dû. Il pressa le pas, essayant d’arriver le plus vite possible devant la _Beacon Hills High School_. Quand sa destination fut atteinte et qu’il repéra l’objet de ses désirs, il lui saisit le bras et l’emmena derrière, au niveau de l’espace vert.

\- On va chasser ce soir !

Son vis-à-vis resta interdit.

\- Vous allez sortir pour tuer du loup-garou ?

\- Non. On va sortir pour vous tuer vous ! Peter, ne vois-tu donc pas la gravité de la situation ?

\- Tout ce que je vois c’est toi qui perds ton sang-froid.

\- Mais il va venir vous exterminer. Avec moi et Kate.

\- Oh.

L’inquiétude exsudait de toutes les pores du Argent, à tel point que Peter faillit se boucher le nez. C’était compréhensible qu’il s’inquiète et le bêta n’était pas suicidaire, loin de là. Il comptait bien prendre la menace au sérieux, mais pour l’instant il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à part aider son ami et le réconforter et Dieu seul savait comment le loup était capable de rassurer quelqu’un. Jugeant les alentours pas vraiment fiables, ce fut lui qui, cette fois, amena son camarade plus loin, à l’abri des regards, ne somme nous jamais trop prudent. Quand il trouva ce qu’il cherchait, il attira le châtain entre ses bras et frotta doucement son nez à l’intérieur du cou comme le ferait un bébé chat.

\- Peter, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?!

Celui-ci releva les yeux et se colla complètement à l’autre garçon.

\- J’ai l’air de faire quoi, à ton avis ?

Continuant son petit manège, il remonta vers l’oreille de la même façon et murmura :

\- Tu transpires l’angoisse et je n’aime pas ça.

Deux pupilles remplis d’une lueur d’incertitude le fixèrent.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne peux absolument pas dire que tu n’aimes pas ! Je te rappelle que je sens tes émotions … toutes tes émotions !

Cette réalisation fut dure à accepter pour le chasseur qui piqua un fard.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois Peter ! 

\- Et ça ne l’était pas non plus dans la forêt ?

Ledit chasseur s’apprêtant à parler referma directement la bouche avant d’ajouter :

\- Si. 

Son tortionnaire lui sourit allègrement et vint fourrer ses mains dans la tignasse courte. Toujours dans le but de faire passer la frayeur, il entreprit de masser le cuir chevelu maintenant sous ses doigts. Peut-être se serait-il arrêter s’il n’avait pas été aussi concentré sur ce qui lui servait d’ami et de béguin mais plus sur son environnement, et plus particulièrement sur cette ombre au coin du bâtiment qui s’envola aussi rapidement qu’une brise. Tout le monde le sait, l’amour rend aveugle, si c’était bel et bien de l’amour qu’il y avait entre eux. Personne ne savait pour eux à part l’Alpha, tout du moins, jusqu’à maintenant. Cette silhouette menaçante n’augurait rien de bon, mais ça, les deux mineurs qu’ils étaient ne s’en rendraient compte que bien plus tard, quand ils sauraient la vérité sur le plan qu’un mégalomaniaque et obsédé pouvait mettre au point. Mais avant ça, ils avaient une journée de cours à satisfaire. Leur vie absolument trépidante recommençait, les obligeant à laisser cette étincelle d’interdit derrière eux.

* * *

Le soir venu, tous les deux rentrèrent chez eux de la même manière que le matin. Peter fut accueilli par sa mère qui cuisinait. À chaque pleine lune, la famille Hale avait pour coutume de manger tôt et d’aller courir au plus profond de l’immense bois pour fatiguer les plus jeunes. Cette fois-ci, le plus jeune, Derek, allait pouvoir relâcher toute la pression accumulée. Il était en voyage scolaire le mois dernier et avait dû ronger son frein dans une chambre d’hôtel toute une nuit, passant une journée encore plus fatigante le lendemain. Alors cette fois, il comptait bien en profiter. Peter, lui, avait demandé à son père s’il pouvait rester ici, à la maison. Rare étaient les fois où il accordait cela, mais ayant été averti de la nouvelle résolution des chasseurs par son fils, il comptait envoyer sa famille dans un endroit plus dur d’accès aux humains pour limiter les risques. Laisser quelqu’un au manoir pouvait être une bonne idée ; pour garder un œil dessus.

Quand l’heure arriva, Peter verrouilla toutes les issues et alla manger du pop-corn tranquillement dans sa chambre. Toujours prévenant, il tendait l’oreille au moindre bruit suspect, sans pour autant se départir de sa position décontractée. Il devait contacter son père si, et seulement si, danger il y avait. Le reste de la nuit se passa de la même façon et l’adolescent partit ouvrir à sa famille (vérifiant bien que c’était eux) vers trois heures du matin. Rien ne s’était produit, au plus grand soulagement des adultes. Il était quand même troublé ; Chris lui avait certifié qu’ils devaient sortir cette nuit et pourtant, rien. Il ne pouvait pas avoir menti. Pour s’en assurer, il décida d’envoyer un message. _T’es sûr de pas t’être trompé à propos de c’que tu m’as dit ce matin ?_ C’était son texto ; vite fait, vite envoyé. Il attendit alors une réponse qui ne vint jamais. C’est sur la pensée qu’il se passait quelque chose que Peter s’endormit pour entrer dans une nuit agitée comme il n’en avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

Le lendemain matin, au lycée, il attendit l’arrivée de son frère de cœur mais personne ne se présenta et il ne le croisa pas de toute la journée ; il n’était pas venu. La semaine passa comme ça. Peter ne voyait plus Chris et il en venait à se languir de lui. Il y eut bien une fois où il avait décidé d’aller voir par lui-même l’état de son humain, mais son paternel le lui avait formellement interdit. « Te jeter dans la gueule du loup. » C’est ce qu’il lui avait dit. Mais pardi ! c’était lui le loup, pas les Argent. Il avait bien le droit d’être tracassé pour quelqu’un d’autre que lui-même. Alors il ne le revit pas. Les cours devenaient ennuyeux et le Hale avait trouvé bon de sécher certaines matières telles que l’économie ou la géographie. Il allait se réfugier là où il avait emmené le chasseur, dans la forêt. Sur le ponton qui surplombe la ville. Son père l’avait vu une fois, en rentrant plus tôt de son travail. Il s’était alors inquiété du pourquoi et du comment. Il avait bien vite compris la cause du chagrin de son fils et ne pouvait, malheureusement, rien y faire. Les deux jeunes vivaient dans deux mondes bien trop différents pour être compatibles.

C’est ainsi qu’un mois plus tard, quand Peter se rendit enfin chez son partenaire d’entourloupe, il perdit tout espoir de le revoir. Le panneau « vendu » planté dans l’herbe grasse juste devant lui finit d’achever sa patience et son cœur. Ils étaient partis. Les Argent étaient partis, emmenant Christopher et ses rêves avec eux. Quel sale coup. Et il ne l’avait même pas prévenu. Se munissant du peu de détermination qu’il avait, il se décida à aller toquer à la porte. Une voix de femme répondit à sa présence et quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut ce qui semblait être une mère de famille qui lui ouvrit.

\- Bonjour jeune homme, que puis-je faire pour toi ? 

Le garçon resta interdit plusieurs secondes puis répondit :

\- Je voulais vous demander quelque chose.

\- Oui ?

\- À quand remonte votre emménagement ? 

Elle resta indécise face à la demande mais, s’apercevant de la mine du garçon, lui répondit :

\- Environ une semaine. 

Les yeux du loup s’agrandirent et il fixa, sans cligner des yeux, cette personne qui lui avait volé son aimé.

\- Merci.

Il repartit vers le trottoir où était garée sa voiture. Sans un regard en arrière il monta à l’intérieur munit d’une seule idée. Il comprendrait pourquoi son chasseur était parti et pourquoi une odeur de sang aussi forte se dégageait de ce qu’il savait être l’ancienne cave des Argent. Pourquoi ce sous-sol sentait-il autant comme l’hémoglobine de son ami ? Que s’y était-il passé ? Peut-être s’était-il entraîné trop dur, ou alors, peut-être que quelqu’un lui avait fait du mal ? Toutes les raisons de la disparition de cette famille reposaient dans ces lugubres bas-fonds. Il ne retourna pas chez lui directement, non. Avant cela, il alla s’isoler sur le ponton qui, au fil des jours, était devenu son lieu d’isolement ; de prière, presque. C’était cet endroit, où il restait encore une toute petite trace de leur passage, qui lui permettait de se contrôler le mieux. Cet endroit, dans lequel il avait franchi un cap avec Christopher. Il avait de nouveau essayé d’appeler le numéro attribué à son compagnon mais cette fois-ci, il ne tomba pas sur la voix tant désirée du chasseur. Non, cette fois, il ne reçut que l’écho d’une voix préenregistrée lui signalant que le numéro qu’il avait composé n’était plus attribué. Ce connard d’Argent senior lui avait tout retiré. Il était sûr que le garçon aux cheveux châtain ne serait pas parti sans l’en avertir et la présence de sang dans la maison annonçait le pire. Christopher était-il même encore en vie ? Cette simple question le taraudait.

Quand il rentra chez lui, le soleil venait de se coucher. Il avait voulu l’admirer cette fois encore. Il aimait tellement l’astre solaire qu’il pouvait rester des heures à l’observer du coin de l’œil, quitte à se brûler la rétine. C’était quelque chose de si fascinant pour lui. Durant la fin de son année scolaire, et le début de sa dernière année à Beacon Hills, il se perdait souvent dans la contemplation de cet astre. La nuit, s’il ne dormait pas, il scrutait la lune et ses reflets bleus. Elle aussi, le fascinait, mais pour une tout autre raison. Des fois, pensant que personne ne l’entendait, il sortait dans ce qui faisait office de jardin, s’allongeait dans l’herbe fraîche et dévorait les étoiles. Ces petits points de lumières qui constellaient le ciel étaient magnifiques. Aussi magnifiques que les yeux du garçon qu’il avait commencé à aimer. Une autre fois, dérogeant à sa règle, Aaron Hale s’était approché de son fils et s’était assis à côté de lui, levant la tête vers le sombre paysage. Ils n’avaient rien dit mais l’adulte avait pu sentir son enfant se détendre, et retenir ses larmes. Tout cela avait été dur pour lui et il n’avait toujours pas fait le deuil de son ami.

Peter, qui était déjà distant en temps normal, le devenait encore plus maintenant. Toute leur petite vie bascula le jour où Derek rencontra Paige. C’était le début d’une longue catastrophe. Son petit Derek, son ami et son neveu, préférait cette grognasse d’humaine à lui. Chris l’avait abandonné de force et ce gamin le mettait de côté pour l’amour ! Alors qu’il s’était quand même occupé de lui quand il allait mal, l’avait consolé quand il avait fait de grosses bêtises ou encore, la veille des pleines lunes, il lui parlait pour ne pas qu’il se tende plus que de raison. Mais quand il s’agissait d’oncle Peter, il n’y avait plus personne. Seuls ses parents lui apportaient un certain soutien. Il était à saturation. Tout cela avait trop duré. Alors un jour, il fit ce qui lui semblait le plus juste et dans un malheureux concours de circonstances, cette Paige mourut dans les bras de son naïf petit neveu et ancien ami. Ce dernier était triste mais pas autant que lui quand on lui avait arraché son chasseur. Après cela, il crut bon de partir de cette ville maudite. Elle renfermait trop de bons et de mauvais moments. Sa mère fut désolée quand il décida de partir après l’obtention de son diplôme. Il n’allait pas dans une ville proche, non, il comptait partir à l’autre bout du pays, recommencer sa vie ailleurs, sans tout cela.

Le départ fut dur pour toute sa famille. Leur petit Peter reniait la meute, la famille, le clan. Il ne voulait pas vivre avec ces hypocrites. Son père ne le retint pas. Chacun était libre de vivre comme il l’entendait, c’est ainsi que pensait le patriarche Hale et son fils ne faisait pas exception à la règle. L’Alpha, avant que son petit dernier ne parte, l’interpella.

\- Peter.

\- Oui ?

\- Fait attention à toi, tu veux ?

\- Oui.

Décidé à partir, il lui tourna le dos mais le plus âgé ne semblait pas d’accord.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, Peter, tu vas le retrouver.

\- Il est peut-être déjà mort.

\- Et tu sais au plus profond de toi que ce n’est pas le cas. Tu le retrouveras. 

Évidemment, il avait confiance en lui. C’était son père après tout. Avant de partir pour de bon, il serra doucement son géniteur contre lui. C’était l’une des dernières fois où il allait le voir et ils se quittèrent en bons termes, il n’y avait donc aucune raison de s’en faire.

Une fois cela fait, il partirait définitivement de ce lieu pour les dix prochaines années. Il n’était pas fou, Beacon Hills restait une ville constamment assiégée par d’autres créatures. C’était l’endroit parfait, selon les wendigos du coin. Le trajet fut long pour rejoindre New York. Il avait décidé d’aller là-bas sans raisons particulières. C’était une grande ville, il y avait de bonnes écoles, c’était loin de chez lui ; c’était suffisant. Sa vie là-bas débuta lentement. Il avait dû se trouver un appartement et un petit boulot. Il était serveur dans un café le soir et le midi et allait en cours le reste du temps. Son logement était entre son travail et son école, tout se passait pour le mieux. Il avait rejoint une nouvelle équipe de basket et s’entendait très bien avec tous les joueurs. La vie de rêve pour le loup-garou qu’il était.

Son chez lui était d’une bonne taille. L’entrée était simple, une porte noire comme toutes celles des appartements de l’immeuble dans lequel il vivait. Il rentrait directement dans une cuisine ouverte, une américaine. Un comptoir, des tabourets. De l’autre côté un petit coin salon avec une télévision, deux fauteuils et une table basse. Dans un coin trônait une lampe et une petite bibliothèque. Plus au fond, un petit couloir où se trouvaient les WC et plus loin encore, la chambre. Les murs étaient beiges alors que le sol, sombre, rapetissait la pièce. Il avait l’impression d’être dans sa tanière. Il y avait un lit deux places et une fenêtre. La penderie était incrustée dans le mur et la salle de bain était annexe à la pièce. À côté de sa couche était placée une table de chevet où trônait une petite lampe à la lumière jaune, et une photo de lui et Christopher. Cet endroit, c’était comme leur chez eux, même si le chasseur ne l’avait jamais vu et ne le verrait sûrement jamais.

Il était tombé dans une petite routine. Métro, boulot, dodo et ça lui allait. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de se lier à d’autres personnes. Il parlait de temps à autre avec sa voisine, Jo’. Elle s’appelait Johanna mais tout le monde l’appelait Jo’. C’était une grande brune aux yeux verts. Elle était gentille mais avait un caractère bien prononcé. La dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient pris le bec, ça avait été mémorable. Une bonne partie des autres locataires de l’étage étaient sortis pour voir d’où venait le boucan. Ils avaient été surpris de les voir se crêper le chignon pour un motif tout à fait dérisoire. Beaucoup pensaient qu’ils allaient finir ensemble mais ce n’était pas le cas. Peter n’était pas intéressé et Jo’ était juste comme une bonne amie. Il pouvait lui parler de tout et de rien et elle aimait le faire _chier_ – selon ses termes – en lui déblatérant toute sa vie. Ils étaient juste deux ados partis de chez eux qui avaient besoin d’un réconfort mutuel. Ils faisaient des soirées crêpes ou burgers et regardaient des _blockbusters_ à la télé. C’était apaisant de ne pas être tout seul et de ne pas parler tout haut. On devient fou à rester avec soi-même.

La surprise fut au rendez-vous quand ils se croisèrent dans les couloirs de leur université. Ils n’étaient pas dans la même classe et n’avaient pas les mêmes options mais ils pouvaient se permettre de partir ensemble et revenir ensemble aussi. De temps à autre, ils faisaient leurs devoirs assis l’un en face de l’autre, chez l’un ou l’autre. C’étaient leurs petites habitudes et leur petite routine. Une fois, quand celle qui lui servait d’amie était entrée dans sa chambre et avait pris la photo qui y était présente, il avait vu rouge. Elle n’avait pas compris pourquoi il lui passait un savon. Ils ne s’étaient alors plus parlé pendant quelque temps. Mais lassée de cette situation, la jeune femme avait demandées des explications et évidemment, il avait évité le sujet sans s’en cacher. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Alors elle avait émis des hypothèses. Elle avait pensé à un ami, un parent, une connaissance perdue de vue, ou un amant. Il l’avait regardé bizarrement quand elle avait dit ça. Non, lui et Chris n’étaient pas amants (ils n’en avaient pas eu le temps) ; mais ils auraient sûrement pu le devenir si cet infâme Argent ne s’était pas interposé. Elle avait conclu que c’était un amant mais il avait assuré le contraire. « Ce n’est pas allé jusque-là. » Elle avait remarqué son regard triste mais n’avait pas insisté. Elle connaissait ce bougre de Peter, avoir révélé cette information était déjà beaucoup pour lui. Ce jour-là, ils avaient commandé chinois. Le film était une comédie française, en français. C’était une langue qu’ils étudiaient tous les deux et il n’y avait rien de mieux pour apprendre. Ils vivaient presque ensemble quand on y réfléchissait.

Une fois, Peter lui avait demandé pourquoi elle n’avait personne. Elle était jolie et pourtant aucun homme ni aucune femme ne partageait la vie de cette charmante personne. Elle avait juste répondu : « personne ne veut d’un monstre. » À sa connaissance, lui, pouvait être considéré comme un monstre mais elle, aucune chance. Il avait demandé pourquoi et elle avait simplement dit : « Banshee », alors il avait compris. Elle était une messagère de la mort. Tous ceux qui la croisaient ne lui accordaient pas leur confiance. C’était instinctif, naturel même.

Ils étaient restés dans le même lotissement tout le temps de leurs études mais le moment de la séparation arriva bien plus vite qu’ils ne le crurent. Jo’ avait décidée d’aller en France pour continuer d’apprendre de nouvelles choses et peut-être s’expérimenter un peu plus dans ce qu’elle faisait. Peter n’avait jamais posé la question de l’avenir de la demoiselle. Elle faisait ce qui lui entendait. Lui, ne comptait pas faire grand-chose. Peut-être se trouver un travail pas trop dur. Il avait pensé à un truc qu’il pourrait faire via un ordinateur ou par téléphone. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait d’être libre et de ne pas rencontrer trop de monde tous les jours. Critique d’art peut-être ? Il ne savait pas, il improviserait encore une fois et de toute façon, grâce à son père, il avait les moyens de vivre plusieurs années sans travailler. Jo’ et lui avaient décidé de rester en contact via tout ce qui pouvait leur permettre de se joindre. Elle était partie dans le courant du mois de juillet en laissant à son camarade de classe l’adresse de l’endroit où elle allait loger. Il pourrait lui envoyer des lettres et des cartes. Elle ferait de même quand elle saurait où serait son petit logement. Le jour des séparations, à l’aéroport, il avait dit :

\- Je ne compte pas bouger de là où je suis.

Elle n’avait pas tout de suite répondu mais lui avait souri. Elle avait compris. Il serait joignable là-bas. Elle n’avait pas de souci à se faire. Quand l’heure fatidique arriva, il la serra bien fort dans ses bras pour la dernière fois et la regarda partir loin de lui. Elle était l’une de ses premières amies et le resterait sûrement longtemps. Tout du moins, s’ils ne se perdaient pas de vue. Ce soir-là, quand il rentra chez lui, il retrouva cette solitude qu’il pensait avoir perdue. Il n’en avait plus l’habitude et cela était écœurant. Il avait beaucoup aimé le contact de la jeune femme. Tout du moins, assez pour ne plus penser qu’à son chagrin d’amour mais aussi à sa vie, à ses études. Pourquoi critique d’art alors qu’il était dans l’économie ? Juste une envie soudaine, il n’y avait donc pas plus de questions à se poser.

Les jours passaient lentement pour certains et rapidement pour d’autres. Il avait songé à retourner chez lui quelques jours et avait même contacté son Alpha pour cela. La conversation avait été animée. Ils avaient pu discuter une dizaine de minutes tranquillement puis sa mère avait – semblait-il – arraché le téléphone des mains de son mari et l’avait agressé jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit sûre qu’il aille bien. Il avait bien fait de partir, tout compte fait. Sa famille n’en restait pas moins envahissante. Quand il y pensait, sa décision de rester loin d’eux n’avait pas duré longtemps. Quand il était arrivé dans l’immense manoir – comparé à son appartement, il était indéniablement plus grand – Derek avait accouru. Cora, la petite dernière de sa sœur, ne connaissait pas bien Peter. Elle s’était alors approchée doucement de lui, restant derrière les jambes protectrices de son papa. À peine à un mètre d’elle, Peter s’était accroupi lentement en tendant les bras. Elle pouvait ne pas venir, il ne s’en serait pas offusqué. Elle ne le connaissait pratiquement pas, elle n’était pas grande quand il était parti. La petite louve l’avait longtemps fixée et avait basculé son regard de lui à l’adulte. Ce dernier l’avait vivement encouragée, alors elle n’avait pas fait la fine bouche et avait étreint « oncle Peter » comme il disait. C’était vivifiant pour lui rentrer un peu, de changer d’air. Il était indéniable qu’il ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur sa famille, quoi qu’ils en disent ; quoi qu’il en dise. Ils avaient peut-être été odieux mais c’était la famille, la meute.

Quand il était rentré dans la bâtisse – qui n’avait pas changée d’un pouce – son père se tenait au milieu de salon, observant un écran de télévision minuscule. « Papa ? » Il trouvait que c’était une bonne entrée en matière. Le susnommé tourna la tête et, en un instant, ses yeux s’éclaircirent. « Tu es rentré ! » avait-il dit. « Pas longtemps, tu te souviens ? » L’autre avait acquiescé. « Juste deux semaines, je sais. » Les yeux rouges apparurent brièvement tandis que ceux de l’étudiant prenait une lueur jaune. « Tu m’as manqué, fiston. » Et tout ce que Peter ne voulait pas arriva ; son père l’étreignit avec force. Aaron Hale se demandait pourquoi son fils était revenu – certes pour deux petites semaines, mais revenu quand même – après tout ce qu’il avait dit en partant. Ça, personne, à part le concerné ne le saurait. Foi de Peter Hale ! Sa mère l’avait enserrée d’une façon moindre par rapport à son géniteur mais l’émotion était quand même là. Au fond, peut-être que le fait qu’il soit parti loin était une bonne chose pour tout le monde. Personne ne subissait ses frasques, il ne complotait contre personne et avait l’air heureux d’être revenu. Que du bon !

\- Alors, raconte-nous, qu’est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ?

Peter réfléchit pendant quelques instants et lui répondit :

\- J’ai eu mon diplôme, j’ai rencontré une très bonne amie et c’est à peu près tout.

L’Alpha le fixa intensément et demanda :

\- Et pour Chris ? Aucune nouvelle ?

\- Je n’ai pas vraiment cherché en fait. J’étais occupé. Entre les révisions, les cours et Jo’ qui m’enquiquinait tout le temps ! Je n’ai pas eu une minute.

En fait, ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai, il avait bien fait des recherches au tout début mais ça n’avait mené à rien.

\- Et, tu comptes toujours le retrouver ? 

Sa mère dans toute sa subtilité.

\- Peut-être.

Peter dans toute son évasivité – vous lui pardonnerez le néologisme.

Le leader de la meute éclata de rire sous les regards tantôt désapprobateurs – sa femme lui en voulait sûrement – tantôt interrogatifs – son fil le trouvait bizarre. On ne voyait pas ça très souvent dans le manoir Hale. Jugeant la situation, Peter se dit que ce n’était pas si mal et au cours des deux semaines, il se surprit à profiter entièrement de sa famille. Il était serein et reposé.

C’est dans cet état d’esprit qu’il rentra chez lui. En arrivant, la première chose qu’il fit, fut d’inspecter son courrier. Jo’ devait lui envoyer sa première carte – ou lettre – de la France. À sa connaissance, elle avait réussi à trouver un petit studio dans Paris. « Un miracle » qu’il avait répondu. Feuilletant toutes les joyeuses nouvelles des deux dernières semaines, Peter trouva enfin le Saint Graal, une carte de Johanna directement venue de France. Il avisa du canapé et, après s’être saisi d’un coca dans le frigo, s’installa confortablement pour commencer sa lecture. Il avait aussi trouvé une lettre dans son paquet de courrier. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait fait l’envoi en deux fois. Ça ne devait pas être au même moment. Il commença par la carte.

_Salut Peter !_

_Comment vas-tu depuis que je suis partie ? Tu ne t’ennuies pas trop j’espère ? Ici, à Paris, il ne fait pas très beau, pas autant que là où nous étions en tout cas. J’ai commencé ma dernière année (comme tu le sais déjà) ici, à Paris. Je m’y sens très bien et les français, certes, pas forcément cordiaux, restent sympathiques quand on s’intéresse à eux. Je parle souvent avec un garçon de ma promo, Evan qu’il s’appelle. Je crois que, si tu le voyais, tu ne l’aimerais pas :) Sinon, je m’acclimate bien et j’apprends bien mieux le français ici !_

_J’espère que ton séjour dans ta famille t’as fait du bien._

_Répond-moi vite !_

_Jo’_

_Elle n’en loupe pas une celle-là_ , pensa Peter. Il était content qu’elle aime l’endroit où elle était allée. Le comble aurait été de ne pas s’y plaire. Il la savait débrouillarde et joviale, il était impossible – inconcevable – qu’elle ne puisse se faire de nouveaux amis. Sa nature de Banshee ne faisait que des siennes. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment elle pouvait faire ! Et puis, de toute façon, il s’en fichait. L’important, c’était que le monde l’accepte telle qu’elle était, telle qu’elle est et telle qu’elle sera. Le reste n’avait pas d’importance. Une fois sa réflexion aboutie, il se décida à ouvrir l’enveloppe blanche qu’il tenait dans la main. Elle était suspecte, cette enveloppe. Il avait reçu une carte plus une enveloppe. Elle lui avait certifié qu’elle n’enverrait que l’une des deux, les frais pour l’envoie à l’étranger restant coûteux. Il ouvrit lentement le battant collé par ce qu’il supposait être de la colle en bâton. L’odeur le lui confirma.

Deux feuilles à carreaux, noircit recto et verso représentaient le contenu de l’emballage. Cette missive semblait avoir été écrite rapidement comme quand l’empressement vous tient. Il débuta sa lecture, non sans une pointe d’appréhension. Sa tentative pour déchiffrer les notes lui prenait plus de temps que prévu. Elle avait vraiment dû l’écrire sur le moment pour que ce soit aussi illisible. Ses sourcils se fronçaient de plus en plus au fil de sa lecture. Il n’était pas surpris du contenu de ce message ; non, ça, c’était un euphémisme. Celle qu’il pouvait considérer comme sa meilleure amie venait de lui confirmer – et ce, de source sûre – que Chris (que son Chris) était bien vivant. Qu’ils étudiaient dans la même université et qu’ils étaient dans la même classe. Tout cela représentait trop de coïncidence. Ça n’était pas possible que le destin s’acharne autant sur lui. Et pourtant, si sa correspondante le lui certifiait, il ne pouvait que la croire. Son cerveau s’activa alors rapidement, réfléchissant à un plan pour renouer avec l’Argent.

* * *

Le Hale posa le pied au sol, décidé. Il était présentement en face de l’entrée du campus de Jo’. Il avait mis du temps à se décider (presque deux mois) mais était finalement venu. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était la vérité. Il voulait savoir pourquoi son ami avait fui avec sa famille, pourquoi il ne l’avait plus contacté ; juste, pourquoi. Appuyé contre l’un des arbres faisant face aux grilles, Peter était en pleine réflexion. Quand les jeunes de son âge passaient devant lui, il avait pu noter trois réactions : l’indifférence, la colère et le désir. La deuxième étant provoquée par la dernière. Les garçons jaloux que leur petite copine en regarde un autre qu’eux. C’était puéril. Il trouvait ça tellement bas. Les humains n’étaient que des bons à rien pour lui. Enfin, juste bon à se mettre à genoux. Certains se demandaient encore comment il pouvait aimer le Dieu Loki. Ce n’était pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre. Une multitude d’odeur s’approchèrent de lui, c’était la sortie de bons nombres d’étudiants. Dans une rue de Paris (sûrement la seule avec des arbres) il se montra enfin. _Il_ discutait sans vergogne avec Jo’, qui semblait avoir noué un contact avec lui. Il ne riait pas, ne souriait pas ; n’avait simplement pas envie d’être là.

La surprise se lut sur le visage des deux humains (ou presque) ; en effet, il n’avait pas prévenu la jeune femme de son passage, voulant pour elle aussi, lui faire la surprise. Sous le coup de l’émotion, elle se jeta sur lui et s’accrocha à son dos comme un koala. Il rit de bon cœur. Chris était, pour sa part, stoïque. Il y avait si longtemps qu’il ne l’avait pas vu. Qu’il n’avait pas revu son Peter. Ce dernier entendit un murmure et redressa sa tête qui fixait une feuille au sol. « Peter. » C’était simple, clair et concis.

\- C’est mon nom, oui.

Il n’allait pas se défaire de sa pointe ironique quand même. On est un Hale, ou on ne l’est pas.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

À l’instant, tout ce qu’il voulait répondre était : _j’me promène_ _; à question conne, réponse conne_ mais il ne le fit pas. À la place, il s’approcha de l’humain et l’entraîna dans une embrassade virile. Il n’y a rien de mieux pour resserrer les liens.

\- Il faut qu’on parle, Chris.

\- Je crois aussi.

Et ce fut tout. La Banshee leur proposa de venir dans son petit studio. Elle pourrait ainsi profiter pour le montrer à son Californien préféré. Le chemin fut court jusqu’à l’appartement mais non moins joyeux. La cheffe du groupe n’arrêtait pas de parler (en français bien sûr) et Peter commençait à en avoir mal à la tête mais il ne dit rien. Elle lui avait beaucoup manqué tout compte fait.

\- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

La question du chasseur ne le surprit pas. Il répondit tout aussi bas :

\- Nous n’avons jamais couché ensemble et ça n’arrivera pas.

Sa réponse paraissait, elle, surprendre son interlocuteur. Il ne s’attendait sûrement pas à cela. Il hocha juste la tête, en signe de compréhension.

\- C’est une bonne amie. Nous avons passé notre dernière année à New York ensemble.

C’était suffisant pour le chasseur qui n’en demanda pas plus. Cela n’empêcha pas son partenaire de discussion de continuer.

\- Je n’ai fait que penser à toi, en fait. 

Celle-là ne le surprit pas, il avait fait la même chose.

\- Moi aussi.

Cependant, le loup-garou parut stupéfait.

\- Tu n’as pas reçu mes lettres ?

Il fit non de la tête, comme si cela paraissait évident. Les deux comprirent, il y avait anguille sous roche.

\- Nous sommes arrivés !

\- La discrétion tu ne l’as pas apprise ici, je suppose …

\- La discrétion ? Ce mot ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire. 

Suite à cela, elle les fit monter à l’intérieur de son antre situé au troisième étage d’un bâtiment sans ascenseur.

\- Masochiste, va.

Elle ricana. Elle en avait pris l’habitude, elle, mais contrairement à ce qu’elle pensait aucun des deux n’eut de mal. Peter grâce à sa condition de loup-garou et Chris par son entraînement de chasseur.

\- Allez les garçons, je vais vous laisser pour quelques heures, que j’aille faire des courses. Je ne veux pas de bordel, rien du tout. Et surtout pas de _trucs_ – elle accentue le mot ‘trucs’ – sur mon canapé ou mon lit. J’espère que c’est compris.

\- Reçu cinq sur cinq.

\- Je ferais tout pour te pourrir la vie.

Et elle partit, emportant avec elle deux sacs, non sans donner une tape sur le crâne de son ami, cet imbécile.

Un petit silence s’installa entre les deux futurs hommes. Ils ne s’étaient pas vu depuis plusieurs années – au moins une et demie – l’un sans nouvelles de l’autre. 

\- Tu as envoyé des lettres ?

\- Et de toute évidence, elles ne sont pas arrivées à bon port.

\- Mon père ne me l’aurait jamais caché. Il voulait que je te retrouve.

\- Non. Mais le miens par contre, ça ne l’aurait pas dérangé. Il a dû, encore, manigancer un truc.

\- Donc, tu m’écrivais ?

\- Oui.

Les deux garçons se faisaient face, se fixant et se détaillant sans vergogne. Ils s’étaient déjà embrassés, deux fois.

\- Pourquoi ne pas continuer là …

\- Elle a dit : rien de mal.

Le loup souffla bruyamment, extériorisant son mécontentement. Il n’avait pas que ça à faire. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était Chris ; son Chris. Sa bouche, ses lèvres et sa langue. Penser comme ça, ça pouvait paraître un peu cru mais il s’en fichait. Nous n’irons pas jusqu’à dire qu’il s’était jeté sur l’humain en face de lui mais c’était tout comme. Ce dernier ne paraissait pas réticent, bien au contraire. Tout cela lui avait manqué, Peter lui avait manqué. Son ancien lycée lui manquait ; toute sa vie à Beacon Hills. Ils s’embrassèrent sans retenue. Peter était entreprenant, il mordait et léchait la pulpe de la peau. Caressait le cou, le torse ou le dos avec ses mains. Il _touchait_ Chris, il _sentait_ Chris, il _goûtait_ Chris et ça lui faisait tellement de bien. Les mains du chasseur passèrent sous le t-shirt du plus petit et, attrapant les pans du vêtement, il le retira sans plus de questions. Tandis que le loup s’amusait avec son oreille, lui préféra s’attaquer à la gorge bronzée et aux clavicules découvertes. Il embrassa avec délice cette peau qu’il n’avait encore jamais pu toucher. C’était revigorant. C’était tout bonnement naturel pour eux. Élémentaire, aurait dit Sherlock.

Le Hale remonta le menton de sa victime – plus si victime que ça – et l’embrassa de nouveau. Plus lentement, plus profondément. Marquant le manque et l’envie. Leurs mouvements ralentirent et leurs corps se collèrent complètement. Leurs respirations étaient lourdes et leurs paupières papillonnantes. C’était un délice. Repérant le canapé cité précédemment, ils s’installèrent dessus, le Hale à califourchon sur son presque amant. Il retira la veste en cuir (comment pouvait-il porter cela, il ne faisait pas si froid) et se débarrassa du tissu qui entravait son chemin. Baissant la tête, il cueillit avec envie la première parcelle de peau qu’il trouva. Les marques allaient rapidement apparaître sur son corps, le châtain en était certain, c’était pour cela qu’il freinât la frénésie de son comparse.

\- Doucement. Si mon père voit quoi que ce soit, je suis foutu.

\- Je l’emmerde !

\- On est deux. Alors s’il te plaît, ne provoque pas le diable. Je quitte la maison avant janvier, tu n’as plus beaucoup de temps à attendre.

\- Nous sommes en Novembre ! Deux mois c’est long.

\- Je croyais avoir été claire.

Sa rabat-joie de service était déjà rentrée. Fini les baisers torrides dans le salon.

\- D’ailleurs, maintenant que j’y pense. C’est quoi ces marques ?

Il montra les petites cicatrices plus claires que la peau.

\- C’est la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas retourné au lycée après t’avoir donné l’information.

\- Pardon ?

\- Kate me suivait et elle a tout raconté à Gérard. Il m’a torturé dans la cave pendant une dizaine de jours avant de me dire que je pouvais avoir une deuxième chance à condition que nous partions.

\- Et tu as accepté ?!

\- Non, je n’ai pas eu le choix, en fait. 

Cela parut calmer le loup présent sur ses genoux.

\- Je ne serais parti pour rien au monde. 

Ça, c’était son chasseur. Détendu, il se blottit dans les bras puissants de celui qu’il allait devoir aimer en secret.

Jo’ regarda attendrit ces deux abrutis mais les rappela rapidement à l’ordre.

\- Tu dis ça de façon si détachée ! Elle mima rapidement des guillemets, « _papa m’a torturé, bouuuuh,_ » sérieux, Chris ! Et tu ne dois pas rentrer, d’ailleurs ?

\- C’est compliqué et oui, je vais y aller.

\- Jo’ ! Il se refocalisa sur Christopher. Déjà ?

\- Je n’ai pas envie que mon père se doute de quoi que ce soit.

Le loup souffla.

\- Rentres chez toi Peter, et attends-moi là-bas. Je demanderais à Jo’ de t’envoyer des nouvelles.

\- J’habite à New York maintenant.

\- On rentrera ensemble alors !

Les deux garçons – qu’on pouvait maintenant considérer comme des hommes. Si, si, on est un homme quand on en tripote un autre, n’est-ce pas ? – la regardaient bizarrement.

\- Bah quoi ?

Dubitatif, Peter répondit :

\- Et tes études ?

\- J’ai déjà passé le concours que je voulais et je l’ai, peut-être, hypothétiquement, eu haut la main. 

Les yeux presque – je dis bien, _presque_ – exorbités de Peter et Chris valaient tout l’or du monde. Elle éclata de rire.

\- Dépêche-toi de partir, on se revoit demain.

Le chasseur acquiesça, se mit en quête de son haut et s’en alla quand il fut prêt. Les deux amis maintenant seuls se regardèrent et sourirent en même temps. Tout cela s’annonçait plutôt bien.

\- Tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu’il lui ait laissé une _nouvelle chance_ ? 

Elle mima les guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- Si. C’est ce que je me suis dit.

Elle hocha la tête. Vraiment bizarre.

\- On verra ça plus tard. Pizza ?

\- Déjà réglé.

Elle se saisit de son sac de courses et en sortit deux pizza emballés. Ils se connaissaient beaucoup trop pour leur propre bien.

\- Non mais vraiment. Comment tu as fait pour avoir ce fichu diplôme ?

\- Une magicienne ne révèle jamais ses secrets ! 

Elle venait de crier cela de la cuisine, comme elle en avait pris l’habitude avec son lycaon. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, sans penser à des problèmes qui n’existaient pas.

* * *

Le temps avait passé, Beacon Hills avait évoluée et une majeure partie des Hale s’était volatilisée en fumée. Littéralement. Quand il avait appris la nouvelle. Quand il avait su, Peter était rentré dans une rage folle. Son compagnon et amant avait eu du mal à le calmer. Ils avaient appris une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. La bonne était le fait qu’il y avait des survivants. Laura, Derek et Cora n’étaient pas morts. La mauvaise résidait dans le fait que le seul et unique fautif était Kate Argent, la petite sœur de Christopher.

La société avait changée, et en cette année 2016, les deux hommes mariés, étaient pères d’une grande fille. Allison. Ils l’avaient recueillie après le meurtre de sa famille par une équipe de chasseurs. Ces derniers les pensaient être des loup-garous. Ce n’était pas le cas. Elle avait alors était seule et c’est Peter qui l’avait retrouvée mais il était trop tard à ce moment pour sauver sa famille. Elle n’en avait plus. Il avait été compliqué pour eux de la prendre sous leur tutelle mais elle était maintenant une Argent-Hale et fière de l’être. Elle n’en oubliait pas sa famille ; non, ils étaient toujours dans son cœur. Mais son père le lui avait toujours dit : les morts ne veulent que le bonheur des vivants. Elle avait mis longtemps à faire son deuil mais personne ne l’avait pressée. Jo’ était un soutien constant. Une présence féminine dans sa vie entre deux hommes. Peu de temps après l’annonce du massacre Hale, la petite famille et la Banshee étaient retournés, pour certains, et allés pour d’autres, à Beacon Hills. À ce moment au lycée, Allison rencontra rapidement des personnes comme elle. Des adolescents qui traînaient dans le même monde qu’elle.

Quand ils étaient arrivés devant la maison, Chris avait littéralement bloqué. C’était sa maison. Peter avait acheté sa maison (comptant, _évidemment_ ) avec la petite fortune qu’il avait accumulée. L’ex-chasseur ne savait pas s’il devait être heureux ou en colère. Il avait beaucoup vécu dans cette maison et se doutait qu’elle avait changée mais elle lui rappelait aussi beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs. La torture avec son père, les disputes, la mort de sa mère. Il basculait d’un pied à l’autre, indécis sur la façon dont il devait agir.

\- Aller, viens.

Le plus surnaturel d’entre eux lui tendit la main, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- On va tout recommencer, ensemble.

Ils allaient vivre à quatre. Ils l’avaient toujours fait. Jo’ était comme une grande sœur pour Allison, elle était la confidente de Peter et une bonne amie de Chris. Elle avait toujours eu sa place dans leur petite famille. L’Argent d’origine attrapa la main tendue et se laissa entraîner par son amant. _Pourquoi pas_ , se dit-il, _on ne perd rien à essayer_. Une fois à l’intérieur, l’humain attrapa son aimé et l’emporta dans une étreinte.

\- Je t’aime. 

\- Je t’aime aussi, gros bêta. 

La vie ne s’annonçait pas facile. Beacon Hills ne serait pas une vie facile mais ils n’en avaient rien à faire. C’était la vie qu’ils avaient choisie ensemble. La vie qu’ils allaient mener ensemble. Ni plus, ni moins. Même si les problèmes s’annonçaient durs, même s’il allait forcément y avoir des hauts et des bas, ils n’en demeureront pas moins soudés, au contraire, ils resteront une famille que le monde le veuille ou pas. 

Il y a une chose que personne ne savait. Un secret bien gardé au fond de cette cave. Un Argent avait été torturé, mais un autre avait été tué. Seul Christopher le savait, quoi que ?

**Fin**


End file.
